Enamorada de un delincuente
by Marvell D Ixchel
Summary: Una noche Madeleine Willians fue salvada por un delincuente, ¿que pasara cuando se vuelvan a encontrar? ¿se enamorara? Aparición de 20 America y Latín Hetalia Mi regalo de cumplaños atrasado para mí XD


_**Enamorada de un delincuente**_

 _ **Hetalia no me pertenece**_

 _ **Advertencia:**_

 _ **-Aparición de 2p Hetalia y Latín Hetalia**_

 _ **-Uso de nombres humanos**_

 _ **-Palabras mal sonantes**_

 _ **-Oc por aquí y por allá**_

Iba caminando por unas solitarias calles nocturnas de camino a su casa, una chica rubia de ojos violetas ocultos bajo unas gafas redondas, su cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta y tenía un curioso rizo en forma de tirabuzón en la coronilla y usaba una chaqueta roja abierta dejando ver una camisa blanca, llevaba unos blu jean y unas botas color café, su nombre era Madeleine Willians había salido de su trabajo algo más tarde de lo acostumbrado y NO pensaba llamar a su hermano, ella se las podía apañar sola, no necesitaba a nadie.

Siguió caminando tranquila, más empezó a escuchar pasos detrás suyo, pensó que quizás se trataba de un perro o algo así, por lo que no le prestó atención, a los pasos se le empezaron a sumar muchos más hasta que cuando se dio cuenta estaba rodeada de unos tres hombres, grandes y robustos con miradas lascivas dirigidas hacia ella.

-Valla, valla pero miren lo que trajo el viento-dijo uno de los tipos, mirándola de arriba hacia debajo de forma descarada

-¿Mamacita acaso estás sola?-pregunto otro con la misma mirada

-Uy, si es así porque no te vienes un rato con nosotros y te diviertes-dijo otro relamiéndose los labios

Ella ni se inmuto, incluso hizo una mueca de fastidio y chasqueo la lengua, los miró con asco mal disimulado.

-Creo que voy a tener que declinar su oferta, yo ya me voy a mi casa y no me quiero retrasar más-dijo empezando a caminar, más uno de los tipos le agarró del brazo impidiéndole seguir moviéndose.

-Parece que no entendiste bien-siseo apretando el agarre

-Esta noche serás nuestra puta-dijo uno acercándose junto al otro

-Suéltame-ordeno todavía sin inmutarse, es más se notaba cada vez más molesta y empezó a forsajear para librarse.

-Vaya se nota que tienes carácter-se relamió el que la tenía agarrada

-Seguro y cuando nos la follemos no seguirá igual-dijo uno de los tipos acercándose más

Madeleine estaba por perder la paciencia, ella no era ninguna damisela en peligro y lo iba a demostrar.

-Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí, tres tipos a punto de abusar de una inofensiva chica-dijo una voz entre las sombras

-¡¿Quien anda ahí?!-grito el que la tenía agarrada

De un callejón salió un chico alto de cabello rojo oscuro y ojos rojo de piel canela, vestía una campera negra, una camisa blanca y unos blu jeans y botas cafés, llevaba unos lentes oscuros encima de su cabeza.

-¿Quién coño eres tú imbécil?-pregunto el tipo que la tenía agarrada

-No te importa escoria-respondió sonriendo arrogante

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!-

-Es-co-ría-deletreo-¿acaso eres tan imbécil para no procesar esa simple palabra?-

-¡Hasta aquí llegaste imbécil! ¡Chicos a él!-

Los otros dos se le lanzaron encima, más el chico ni se inmuto y de solo-dios-sabe-donde saco un bate con clavos clavados y empezó a golpearlos con él, todo sin dejar de sonreir de manera sádica.

Madeleine quien había estado en silencio mirando la escena asombrada, empezó a forsajear otra vez buscando de librarse, de alguna manera lo consiguió y se apartó lo más que pudo. Cuando volvió su vista al chico, los otros dos sujetos que la abordaron estaban tirados en el piso en un charco de su propia sangre, el bate del peli rojo estaba manchado de sangre fresca y vieja.

El otro tipo se le lanzo encima, más término con el mismo destino que los otros tres. Madeleine estaba algo sorprendida por la violencia del chico más no al punto de asustarse.

Cuando termino de medio matar al tipo, se volteó a verla, ella dio un respingo imperceptible más de sorpresa que de susto, se le quedo mirando unos segundos antes de dar un asentimiento en forma de saludo y perderse por el mismo callejón por donde apareció, ella lo siguió con la mirada y cuando lo perdió de vista se encamino a su casa.

 _ **~Al día siguiente en Latín Hetalia School~**_

-Y eso fue lo que paso Ana María-dijo Madeleine terminando de guardar sus cosas en su casillero

A su lado estaba una chica de cabello negro largo y lizo, lo llevaba suelto con una orquídea tras su oreja izquierda y ojos verdes y piel canela, usaba el uniforme estándar de la escuela, que consistía en una chemi veish (*), falda azul oscuro, medias altas blancas y mocasines negros, junto a una muñequera de cuero (así es el uniforme de mí liceo, lo demás es de adorno)

Ella lo usaba igual la única diferencia era que ella usaba una rosa blanca tras su oreja derecha y tenía una muñequera de cuero en ambas muñecas

-Bueno, sea lo que sea, ese chico te salvo de esos imbéciles-le dijo la pelinegra empezando a caminar.

-Sí es verdad-dijo con aire distraído-aunque me gustaría verlo otra vez-susurro casi inaudiblemente

-¿Lo quieres ver de nuevo? ¿Maddie no será que te enamoraste de ese chico?-la miró con picardía

-¡C-claro que no!-exclamo abochornada-S-solo tengo curiosidad, eso es todo-

-Tranquila mami, que está venezolana te va a guardar tú secreto-

-¡Que no estoy enamorada!-chillo empezando a corretearla, mientras que la morena no paraba de reír

-¡Willians, Bolívar no corran por los pasillos!-grito un profesor

 _ **~Al mediodía~**_

Madeleine había acabado ya sus clases e iba saliendo del portón del colegio cuando se le acerco alguien.

-Maddie ¿mi hermana ya se fue?-le pregunto un chico de chemi azul (*) tenía el cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, de piel blanca latina (ósea algo tostada)

-Así es Gustavo y buenas tardes para ti-esto último lo dijo con voz sarcástica

-Buenas tardes, discúlpame es que le iba a decir que hoy tengo práctica, ¿será que le puedes decir de mi parte?-

-Claro, vete tranquilo boliviano sexy-ante lo último sonrío divertida

-Admítelo es mi sex-appel-dijo arrogante

-Sí, si lo que tú digas ¿y no que tenías práctica?-

-Si adiós, me saludas a la señora Martha-

Y el chico se perdió por la calle, ella siguió caminando un par de cuadras y llegó a un restaurante llamado "La flor de la luna", donde trabaja.

-Buenas tardes-dijo cuando entró

-Oh, Maddie buenos días-la recibió una señora de avanzada edad

-Buenas tardes señora Martha-

-Bueno vete a cambiar cariño que ya va a empezar a llegar la gente-

Y la chica se fue al "camerino" de empleados, dentro ya estaba Ana María y su hermana Catalina, que era de cabello castaño y ojos azules piel blanca tostada y sus otros dos hermanos Cristóbal y Leonardo, el primero de cabello negro y ojos rojos de piel canela y el segundo de cabello negro y ojos dorados de piel blanca algo tostada.

-Epa canadiense-saludo Cristóbal

-Wepa ecuatoriano-saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja chocando los cinco con él

-¿Por qué te tardaste canadiense?-pregunto Leonardo

-Porque me conseguí a un boliviano que me mando a decir que tiene práctica hoy panameño-respondió sin perder su sonrisa

-Bueno mejor cámbiate rápido que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer-ordeno Catalina

-Lo que usted diga jefa colombiana-bromeó dirigiéndose a su casillero, la nombrada solo rodó los ojos.

 _ **~Rato después~**_

-Maddie ¿Cómo era ese chico del que hablaste?-pregunto Ana María

-Peli rojo de ojos rojos y piel canela-contesto ¿Por qué la pregunta?-la miró curiosa

-Porque creo que ahí está tú príncipe delincuente-señalo a una mesa, donde efectivamente estaba el chico, mirando el menú. Maddie se quedó de piedra.

 _ **-¿Por qué coño está aquí? Espero y no se acuerde de mí me quiero evitar un bochorno con estos idiotas que tengo de amigos-**_ pensó

-Bueno Maddie ve y atiéndelo-la empujo en su dirección divertida

La miró feo, antes de inspirar hondo y dirigirse a la mesa del chico.

-Buenas tarde-saludo llamando así su atención-¿Qué va a ordenar?-pregunto sacando una libreta

-Un arroz con pollo grande, una ensalada también grande y un jugo de naranja-pidió levantando la vista y quedándose también de piedra al verla-¿tú eres la chica de anoche?-pregunto sorprendido

-Sí soy yo-contesto abochornada-Y muchas gracias por ayudarme-

-No es nada ¿pero no te asustaste?-

-La verdad es que no, estoy acostumbrada a ver peleas de ese tipo-

-Oh, ¿y trabajas aquí?-

-Si trabajo aquí-

-Oh-

-Bueno ¿no va a pedir nada más?-

-No, nada más eso-

-Bueno se lo traigo en un momento-

Cuando iba de camino a la cocina la recibió la mirada picara de Ana María.

-No digas nada-le dijo amenazante

-No iba a decir nada-

Rato después le fue a entregar su pedido al chico.

-Que lo disfrute-dijo dejando los platos en la mesa

-Gracias-

Ella se retiró a atender las demás mesas, pero dando vistazos de reojo a la mesa del chico.

Él le hizo señas para que se acercará y ella lo hizo.

-¿Cuánto es todo?-pregunto sacando su cartera

-XXX-respondió

-Tenga-le entrego la cantidad correspondiente y levantándose de la mesa.

-Muchas gracias y que pasé un buen día-dijo dándose media vuelta dispuesta a irse

-Oye-llamó

-Si-lo volteó a ver

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-

-Solo responde-dijo con voz y mirada algo amenazante, ella ni se inmutó, incluso le devolvió la mirada.

-Quiero saber la razón-

Él la miró sorprendido y sonrió divertido.

-Curiosidad-fue su simple respuesta

-¿Curiosidad?-

-Sí, simple y llana curiosidad-

Ella lo miró curiosa buscando cacharle una señal de mentira, pero él se mantuvo impasible.

-Madeleine-susurro

-¿Ah?-

-Mi nombre es Madeleine Willians-dijo más alto y estirando el brazo

-Madeleine-susurro para sí, sonrío-Mi nombre es Alexander Johnson-le estrecho la mano

-Un gusto-

Se sonrieron mirándose a los ojos, cuando Alexander le soltó la mano y se fue ella le siguió con la mirada.

-Ejem-se escuchó un carraspeo

Cuando Maddie se volteó, vio al Bad Latín Quarteto y la señora Martha mirándola con picardía.

-No que no te gustaba-dijo Ana María moviendo las cejas con picardía

-¡N-no es lo que piensas!-tartamudeo abochornada

-Uy, nuestra Maddie ya voló del nido-canturreo pícaro Cristóbal

-Y que pieza se consiguió-dijo Leonardo sonriendo con picardía.

-Bien escondidito te lo tenías-dijo con picardía Catalina

-Bueno ya, dejen a Maddie tranquila y mejor vallan a trabajar, que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer-ordenó-Y tú no les hagas caso-

Maddie solo asintió aun abochornada

Días después le empezaron a llegar flores, peluches y chocolates y Alexander se aparecía todos los días sin falta y _**siempre**_ era Maddie quien lo atendía, conversaban de sus pasatiempos y de su vida, todo en el corto periodo de tiempo que duraba atenderlo. Hasta que un día se quedó hasta que terminó de trabajar y la acompaño a su casa, Maddie parecía tomate maduro de lo roja que estaba e hizo lo mismo al día siguiente y al otro hasta que se volvió una rutina, hasta que un día…

-Oye Maddie-llamó viendo aparentemente desinteresado el menú

-Umm-

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esté sábado?-

-Además de trabajar, no, no tengo nada que hacer-

-Ah, es que van a estrenar una película este sábado, yo ya compré los boletos, pero con quien iba a ir no puede, así que me preguntaba si tú podrías ir conmigo-dijo con la mirada fija en la ventana sin voltear a verla

-¿Me estás invitando a salir?-pregunto sintiendo como se le subían los colores

-Sí-

Maddie se quedó en silencio, procesando sus palabras.

-Si-susurro de forma casi inaudible

-¿Disculpa?-la volteó a ver con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Sí, voy contigo al cine-dijo más alto y buscando de esconder su emoción

-¡Genial!-exclamo emocionado, luego se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, carraspeo-Es decir, ¿a qué horas sales?-

-A las-

-¡A las diez de la mañana!-exclamo Ana María colgándosele del cuello

-¿Eh?-

-Genial, bueno te paso buscando el sábado a las diez y media de la mañana, aquí mismo en el restaurante-dijo levantándose de la mesa-Y no voy a pedir nada hoy, así que adiós-dijo ya en la puerta

-Adiós-murmuro aun sorprendida

-Bueno me voy a escoger tu ropa para tu cita, te voy a dejar deslumbrante-dijo Ana María, retirándose a su casa (mejor dicho a escapar)

-¡Ana María!-

Cuando el sábado llego y dieron las nueve y cincuenta, Ana María secuestro a Maddie y la llevo al vestidor

Alexander, como dijo llego a las diez y media, siendo recibido por Cristóbal y Leonardo. Iba vestido igual a cuando conoció a Maddie.

-Maddie ya viene, así que relájate y come algo-le dijo Cristóbal, con voz divertida

No pasó ni dos segundos cuando Maddie apareció. Estaba vestida con un short de jean, con un cinturón de cuero, una camiseta morada y unos botines café, tenía el pelo suelto y usaba su acostumbrada rosa blanca y muñequeras. Alexander se quedó boquiabierto

-Me la trae las nueve en punto de la noche señor Johnson y me la cuida como si fuera su tesoro, que esta niña es una joyita-dijo la señora Martha, apareciendo de la nada

-¡No hable como si me fuera a entregar en el altar!-chillo avergonzada

-Claro que lo haré-dijo aun atolondrado y ofreciéndole su brazo, el cual ella tomo avergonzada

Alexander la invitó a comer y estuvieron habla que habla, la función empezó a la una de la tarde y salieron a las tres y media, también la llevo de compras, le compro churro y helados, todo de su bolsillo.

Cuando dieron las siete y media él la llevo a una plaza llamada la estancia muy apurado.

-¿Por qué tan apurado?-pregunto

-Es que hay algo que quiero que veas-

Cuando llegaron, había un concierto de salsa en vivo, ella lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Me concede esta pieza madame?-pregunto ofreciéndole su mano

-Por supuesto-

Y estuvieron bailando felices de su vida, recorrieron el parque y se echaron sobre el pasto.

-Maddie-le dijo levantándose y ayudándola a levantarse

-Umm-

-Te amo-

Ante la confesión se quedó de piedra

-Te amo con toda mi alma, no creo poder sentir esto por alguien más-le dijo con sus ojos brillando de una forma que dejo a Maddie hipnotizada

-Júramelo-susurro-Júrame que no estás jugando conmigo-exigió

-Te lo juro por dios-

Maddie se lanzó a sus brazos y lo beso, beso que fue correspondido.

-Creo que ya te tengo que devolver-dijo después de separarse

-Yo también lo creo-

Y se encaminaron cogidos de la mano hacia el restaurante, donde los esperaban los empleados, un hermano pequeño y la jefa.

-Bueno tal parece que Maddie ya tiene novio-dijo la señora Martha con una sonrisa maternal

-Creo que voy a llorar-dijo Catalina llevándose una mano a la boca

-Bueno, empecemos por sentar algunas bases-dijo Cristóbal colgándosele del cuello junto con Leonardo

-Como le hagas algo-dijo Leonardo con voz amenazante

-Como la hagas llorar-dijo Cristóbal

-Te matamos-dijeron Gustavo y Ana María con voz de ultra tumba

Alexander solo trago saliva y asintió.

-¿Y que harás con tus hermanos?-le pregunto Catalina

-La verdad es que no lo sé, lo único que sé es que estoy enamorada de un delincuente-

Yo: ¡Termine mi segundo regalo de cumpleaños pa mí! :D

Review pol fis


End file.
